


O veverkách a tygrech

by JoMoznaNe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bojokočky ale míň bojování, F/F, F/M, Gen, Stromový klan
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Po dlouhém těžkém roce nachází Stromový klan konečně místo, kde se mohou usídlit. Klan se zabydluje v lese, ale mezi některými válečníky to skřípe. Přichází závist, tajemství, pochybnosti i důležitá rozhodnutí.





	1. Závist Veverčího kroku - Část 1

Mlžná stopa ležela ve vystlaném pelíšku školky. O její srst se zahřívala trojice malinkých koťat. Veverčí krok seděl u ní a tiše vrněl. "Jedno z nich chci pojmenovat Prachokotě," špitla Mlžná stopa. Veverčí krok přikývl. "Třeba tohohle," řekl a ukázal na štíhlého nahnědle šedého kocourka, který ležel schoulený u matčiny nohy. Mlžná stopa souhlasně zavrněla. Poté ukázala na šedou kočičku, která hlasitě mňoukala. "Kamenokotě. Co myslíš?" Veverčí krok znovu přikývl. Poslední dceru pojmenovali Hlínokotě, kvůli její zašedle hnědé srsti.

"První vrh na novém území a je zrovna ten náš," radoval se zrzek. _To bude Tygří zub koukat,_ pomyslel si. Jestli někoho z klanu vyloženě nemohl vystát, byl to Tygří zub. Dříve ho snášel, ještě když bývali učedníci. Trénovali spolu jen polovinu měsíce, protože z Tygřího zubu se poté stal válečník, ale do té doby ho míval rád.

Jejich vztah však s válečnickou ceremonií Veverčího kroku nabral velmi nepěkný směr. Toho dne totiž zrzek vyznal lásku Oříškové noze. Byl do ní zamilovaný už od chvíle, kdy se stali učedníky, ale věděl, že musí ještě chvíli počkat. Musel sebrat odvahu. A taky zkušenosti.

Oříšková noha dokončila svůj válečnický výcvik o nějakou dobu dříve, než on. Už spolu netrávili tolik času. A přesto ho její hlas tolik hřál u srdce.

Ale neuspěl. Když konečně vyřkl své vyznání, strakatá kočka zavrtěla hlavou. "To nepůjde, Veverčí kroku. Já... už se mi líbí někdo jiný..." Pak se otočila a zmizela mezi keři. Když ji Veverčí krok o pár dní později viděl lovit s Tygřím zubem. Dal si dvě a dvě dohromady. Přepadl ho náhlý vztek na toho hnědého kocoura. Přeci jen bývali přátelé. A Tygří zub věděl, na koho si Veverčí krok myslí! Takovou zradu nehodlal zrzek nechat jít.

Ale jak čas plynul, sblížil se s Mlžnou stopou, která se poté stala jeho partnerkou. Celému klanu se zdálo, že všechno je odpuštěno. Ale Veverčí krok nikdy nezapomněl... Jen tiše skřípal zuby pokaždé, když musel s Tygřím zubem na lov.

Dnes však přišla jeho chvíle slávy. Trojice koťat byla prvními mláďaty Stromového klanu od toho strašného roku. Byla znamením bezpečí a klidu, který byl klanu konečně dopřán. A to Veverčímu kroku nikdo sebrat nemohl. Dokonce ani Tygří zub.

Vstup do školky zastínila kočičí silueta. "Smím dál?" ozval se pevný hlas Popelavé hvězdy. Když ji Mlžná stopa pozvala dovnitř, tiše vstoupila a opatrně přikročila ke své zástupkyni. "Jsem ráda, že jsou všichni zdraví," mňoukla. "Stromový klan potřebuje více válečníků." Chvíli jen seděla a tiše vrněla, zatímco jí Veverčí krok představil své potomky. "Moc se těším, až z nich budou učedníci," zavrněl nakonec. "Ale zatím mají čas," hlesla mírně Mlžná stopa. "Teplo školky je musí připravit na chlad světa venku. A musí toho využít, dokud ji mají celou pro sebe."

Zrzek hrdě sledoval změť šedých a hnědých tělíček, jak činí své první neohrabané pohyby. Už teď je viděl, jak se trojice budoucích válečníků odvážně vrhá do boje za svůj klan. Už teď viděl výraz Tygřího zuba, až budou jeho koťata získávat svá jména. Nemohl se té myšlenky nabažit. _Už teď vidím, jak mi bude závidět!_


	2. Závist Veverčího kroku - Část 1.

Srdce Veverčího kroku se stále tetelilo pýchou. Uběhly tři dny od chvíle, kdy jeho koťata získala svá učednická jména. Přestěhovala se do nového pelíšku a začala se učit nov dovednosti. Z Prachokotěte se stal Prašík a většinu svého času trávil v lese s Nočním chodcem, který se stal jeho učitelem. Kamenokotě dostala jméno Kamínka a pod křídla si ji vzala Liškoočka. Hlínokotě byl trochu jiný případ. Sama nikdy nebyla nadšená z hraných bojů ve školce a na svou učednickou ceremonii se zrovna dvakrát netěšila. Popelavá hvězda v ní však zahlédla potenciál k něčemu trochu jinému. Pojmenovala ji Hliněnka a předala ji na starost Línému dechu, do té chvíle jedinému léčiteli klanu. Veverčí krok byl nadšený. Jeho první vrh a hned má mezi potomky budoucí léčitelku. _Chci vidět, jak tohle Tygří zub překoná!_

Zrzavý kocour právě nesl svůj úlovek na hromadu, která se s návratem ostatních válečníků zvětšovala. Dnes jim určitě hlad nehrozil. Když pokládal pěnkavu, koutkem oka zahlédl Kamínku, jak spokojeně kráčí táborem. "Ahoj," zašvitořil a jeho dcera mu spokojeným mňouknutím odpověděla. "Jak ses dnes měla?"

"Moc dobře! Ulovila jsem stehlíka! A taky dvě myši! A králíka... skoro."

Veverčí krok se zasmál. "To jsem rád. A kam jdeš teď?"

"Pro jídlo Oříškové noze. Byla jsem se podívat na její koťata a poprosila mě o trochu kořisti."

Zrzek se zarazil. O koťatech Oříškové nohy věděl, narodila se den zpátky a celý klan byl nadšený. Ale najednou zatoužil vidět vrh svého rivala na vlastní oči. "Půjdu s tebou," řekl a přidal se ke své dceři.

"Děkuji, Kamínko, ehm... Veverčí kroku?" podivila se Oříšková noha, když se stín Veverčího kroku objevil ve vstupu do školky. "Můžu tátovi ukázat tvoje koťata, Oříšková noho?" zeptala se vesele šedá kočička a Oříšková noha nejistě přikývla. Veverčí krok přistoupil blíž. Na zemi u jejich matky ležela trojice koťat. Jedno světle hnědě mourované, druhé bílé s hnědými fleky. Z třetího se Veverčímu kroku opět rozskřípaly zuby. Bylo celé hnědě mourované a vypadalo úplně jako jeho otec. "Takže, tati," zašvitořila Kamínka. "Tohle je Kaštanokotě," řekla a ukázala na strakaté mládě. "Mám ji ráda, protože je roztomilá." Oříšková noha se zasmála. "Tohle je Lískokotě," pokračovala a ukázala na světlého kocourka. "A tenhle?" zamumlal netrpělivě Veverčí krok a musel se držet, aby nezavrčel. "To je Tygrokotě," hlesla Oříšková noha.

Zrzek nastražil uši. "Tygří zub pojmenoval svého syna Tygrokotě?" Oříšková noha se zamračila a přikývla. "Chtěla jsem své prvorozené kotě pojmenovat po jeho otci a on souhlasil. Chceme, aby se to jméno dědilo." Veverčí krok zašvihal ocasem a vylezl ven ze školky. Jak je možné, že to nenapadlo jeho? Pojmenovat prvorozené kotě po sobě a udělat to jméno dědičné... Mohl se zvěčnit ve jménech svých potomků dlouhé generace po svojí smrti! Tygří zub možná neměl dceru budoucí léčitelku a dva silné učedníky na dobré cestě k tomu, ale měl... nesmrtelnost. Jeho památka navždy přetrvá s klanem, zatímco zrzkova duše zůstane uvězněná ve Hvězdném klanu na věky.

_Takový zrádce si přece nezaslouží věčnou památku! Mělo to napadnout mě! Moje koťata byla první na území nového Stromového klanu! Měl jsem jedno z nich pojmenovat Veverkokotě. Mohl jsem se zapsat do historie!_

Hořká chuť porážky ho pálila v hrdle až do večera. Ale když uléhal vedle Mlžné stopy, uvědomil si, že možná ještě není pozdě...


	3. Závist Veverčího kroku - Část 3.

"Zbláznil ses? Naše koťata odešla ze školky před _třemi dny_!" zavrčela zástupkyně velitelky rázně. Veverčí krok neotálel se svým návrhem. Tolik toužil pojmenovat jedno ze svých koťat po sobě a zajistit si památku v budoucích generacích. Ale aby to mohl udělat, potřeboval další vrh. A potřeboval ho co nejdřív. Ale Mlžná stopa nesouhlasila. "Přece zpátky do školky nepůjdeš hned! Až pár dní před tím, než se narodí." Mlžná stopa zasyčela. "Mám své povinnosti, Veverčí kroku, nemůžu mít další vrh tak brzy."

"Jsem si jistý, že Popelavá hvězda to pochopí. Přeci chce nové válečníky!"

"Ale já nechci, Veverčí kroku! Nechci další koťata takhle brzy. Jeden vrh mi prozatím stačí a nechápu, k čemu tak nutně potřebuješ další."

"Chci jedno kotě pojmenovat po sobě. Chci se vrýt do paměti klanu tak, jako to udělal Tygří zub-"

"Tak o tomhle to je? To jsi to pořád nenechal jít? Proč musíš pořád soutěžit s Tygřím zubem?"

Veverčí krok se zamračil. Jak by mohl někdo jako Mlžná stopa pochopit, jak se cítil? Ona nikdy zlomené srdce neměla. Nemohla vědět, proč není schopný Tygřího zuba vystát.

Šedá kočka mu položila tlapku na rameno. "Z Hliněnky bude léčitelka a Kamínka a Prašík si se svým výcvikem vedou moc dobře. Máš dědice, díky kterým si tě klan bude pamatovat. Co víc by sis mohl přát?" Veverčí krok setřásl její packu a udělal několik kroků zpátky. "Vůbec tomu nerozumíš, Mlžná stopo. Stačí až se Prašíkova nebo Kamínčina koťata stanou válečníky. Kdo si v tu dobu vzpomene na Veverčího kroka? Koho napadne pomyslet na jméno někdejšího válečníka? Nikdo se ani nebude obtěžovat. Ale kdybych jednoho ze svých potomků pojmenoval po sobě, jako Tygří zub, všichni by si to pamatovali." Mlžná stopa si povzdechla. "Přestaň tolik myslet na Tygřího zuba. Už je to dávno, co se stal partnerem Oříškové nohy. Je čas se posunout dál."

Veverčí krok naštvaně zašvihal ocasem. "Ty nevíš, jaké to je! Byla to zrada a já mu to nikdy neodpustím! Budu mít další koťata a je mi jedno, jestli budou i tvoje, nebo ne!" Mlžná stopa zasyčela.

"Chceš si za mě hledat náhradu, protože se chci věnovat svým povinnostem?"

"Tvojí povinností je být matkou mých koťat!"

"Mou povinností je dohlížet na klan."

Veverčí krok se napřímil a skoro šeptem pronesl: "Potřebuji další vrh a v něm kotě, které ponese mé jméno. Je mi jedno, kdo bude jeho matka. Pamatuj si, Mlžná stopo, že jsi vždycky byla náhradník. Za Oříškovou nohu. Za Ohnivého skoka. A stejně tak můžeš být nahrazená. Ať už jako zástupkyně nebo jako moje partnerka. A já můžu zařídit obojí. Tak se rozhodni, kým chceš být..."

Mlžná stopa naposledy nejistě zasyčela, zatímco Veverčí krok se povýšeně otočil a odskočil pryč. Šedá kočka seděla v trávě úplně sama. Smutně se ohlédla přes rameno, kde zahlédla Prašíka a Kamínku, jak odnášejí svou kořist do pelíšku léčitelů. Skutečně tohle Veverčímu kroku nestačilo? Skutečně potřeboval, aby se navěky skrze generace nosilo jeho jméno, aby byl šťastný?


End file.
